


Hot Breathes and Smiling Conversations

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned! Jisung, Seungmin might catch feelings idk, oh no i hope i dont fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Seungmin found himself falling deeper into their relationship. Being friend with benefits with Minho wasn't ideal but he continues to do so out of comfort.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Hot Breathes and Smiling Conversations

_"Missed me?" Minho said with a smile before diving into Seungmin's lips. "A bit," Seungmin replied jokingly before kissing back._

This has been on Seungmin's mind, replayed every 5 seconds and it never failed on giving him butterflies. His heart skipped a bit everytime he remembers Minho's smile and his voice speaking softly yet teasing. It's already been a year since this whole arrangement happened. 

It really started off as a mere joke. Drowned by a few bottles of soju and urge to find someone to make out with. Seungmin being bold due to liquid courage smiling sheepishly, "Why don't you kiss me then?" a bit whiny than usual after Minho almost screamed for Jisung to make out with him even though the mentioned boy was no where near the room or Seungmin's house for that matter, furthermore, Jisung was Minho's ex boyfriend. The elder chuckled and sat up, leaning forward with his lips pouting waiting for Seungmin to move. Seungmin really thought he was joking but the elder's lips were suddenly irresistable 'Must be the liquor' he thought and leaned forward jokingly pausing just a few centimeters from the elder's lips. They sat there with tension for a good minute until the younger smirked and kissed the latter. It was brief as if they were testing the waters until Minho grabbed the latters neck and deepened the kiss. Nothing much happened that night other than the burning kisses they shared. 

It was a mere joke when Seungmin said they should be friends with benefits. The following evening Minho came over again after Seungmin called him over pissed off and heartbroken drowning themsleves again with a few bottles. They both thought it would be just a normal sleepover until the younger said something along the lines of "should we sleep or make out" to which the elder responded with pulling him closer to him and their lips colliding. Thirsty for one another trying to fight for dominance. Things got heated that clothes went out flying across the rooms and heavy breathes and thrusts surrounded the room. It was sweet for Seungmin hearing Minho asking for consent and checking up on him every time he can. "Are you sure you'll remember this in the morning?" the elder asked. "I remember everything even when I'm drunk you know," he replied as he pulled the elder closer for another kiss. It was messy, a bit funny yet felt natural to the both of them as if it was their 2nd nature to be with one another becoming one. They went official, their label as friends with benefits. 

No one would even notice the change in their friendship. They seemed normal to everyone, joking a lot, bantering too and just enjoying themselves seperately as they have different closeness in the group. They were friends in the morning and something along the lines of lovers at night. It doesn't happen often but when Seungmin feels lonely and Minho feels horny, they seem to be a great match for one another. 

"You know what makes us work?" Seungmin said while sipping on his coffee, "What?" Minho said looking up, removing his attention from his phone. "You're the only guy I'm 100% sure I wouldn't have feelings for. You're literally like my bestfriend now and I can open up to you about everything anytime." he replied setting down his drink on the table, leaning over to Minho pinching his cheeks, "and I get to kiss and cuddle you without falling for you," he said smiling. Minho thought it was cute, he was looking like a happy puppy more than usual, "Yeah, we really won't work if we dated. Besides, no feelings, no worries," Minho replied, taking Seungmin's drink taking a good sip and winking at the latter. Seungmin really thought about it until something came up seperating them both for God knows how long. 

It was almost around 10 months since they last saw each other. They talked a lot but due to their busy nature and some other unmentioned reasons they were seperated they were mostly surviving off sexting and other more chats including venting out and looking for Minho's new partner. Minho finally came home once but since Seungmin were in a different state for a trip, they weren't able to meet one another. 

Until finally, after a week, Minho came home again asking where Seungmin was. "I'm just about to go home why? You can come over if you want. My house is empty since all of them went on a trip,". They met at home a few minutes later. Stalling, trying to avoid each other's gaze. It was almost 10 months since they last saw each other. Seungmin doesn't usually feel awkward in initiating skinship but now they were just there not daring to sit next to each other. Scrolling through Tiktok and their sns sites. Seungmin still needed to go somewhere in the afternoon, Minho has to fix a few papers as well so they really can't stay long even though they wish for it. Besides the younger always loved how the aftercare works after everything, but limited time means limited aftercare or none at all. "Hey, let's leave at 11 o'clock, we still need to finish a lot of stuff," Seungmin suggested as he scroll through his IG feed. "Sure," Minho replied. 

The clock struck 11 and the younger didn't really want to stand up. He already thought about scenarios on how he's going to initiate a kiss to Minho in which he suddenly backs out and scrolled through his phone. "Min, I wanna make out," Seungmin said not batting an eye. They were at the living room ready to move out at any given time, "Wanna go upstairs?" the elder suggested. "We can, but idk," he replied. "Let's go upstairs then," Minho said removing his attention from the phone, turning it with screen faced down. "Carry me," Seungmin wasn't really this whiny or clingy, but he thought it was a good idea to say so. Minho really dared to carry the younger but the younger stood too quickly running to the stairs.

As soon as they entered, Seungmin just sat on his bed thinking of what to do next, reaching out to the elder in which was only replied with a kiss. Minho slowly pushed the younger to his bed, hovering on top of him. Their lips collided with passion and longing. "Missed me?" Minho said with a smile before diving into Seungmin's lips. "A bit," Seungmin replied jokingly before kissing back. "Should we do IT?" Minho asked, Seungmin thought about it first but they were already there so why not go all the way? They removed belts and clothes throwing out, body collided, sweats dropping, heavy breathes and moans and mundane conversations one could say a bit inappropriate when having sex. 

They definitely outdid themselves from last time, moving a bit rushed, switching positions and being in rhythm with one another. For the most part Seungmin kept his eyes closed as he breathes heavy and focuses on the feelings he's receiving. It was something he couldn't explain, a new feeling rushing in and just being contented with the current scenario. "The bed is quieter now," Seungmin joked, "Yeah definitely," Minho laughed while thrusting. It was a joke for them as Seungmin's bed weren't really the best for this situation as it was noisy and creeking as hell they were almost caught by Seungmin's mom. What the younger likes about this situation is that, the elder never forgets to ask for consent and always checks up on him, "Seung are you okay there?" which made the younger's heart flutter a bit. It was a bare minimum but it wasn't often to find someone who'd be as gentle and as considerate as this. 

They both reached their highs, Minho giving a final kiss on Seungmin's lips before pulling out and throwing the used condom. "Now get out, I'm gonna change," Seungmin said as he jokingly threw a plushie at Minho who was wiping the sweat off his face like an angel. His messy hair and unsteady breathing was some what immaculate but Seungmin had to focus. Minho laughed at Seungmin's remarks, "Good thing I bought an extra pair of clothes for this," he winked and threw the towel to Seungmin's hamper, gathering his clothes and giving Seungmin's his as well as passing him wet wipes. Minho left the room while Seungmin dressed and went back downstairs. 

The went seperately afterwards, not speaking much and chatting much as well. They didn't talk about the whole ordeal and it ended to blandly than what Seungmin was used to where Minho would kiss him three times before leaving. There was something missing that even after a day Seungmin felt off but at the same time the memories from that morning kept replaying. 

Seungmin stared at the distance, his mind wandering through the memories he had from yesterday, the hot breathes, the short conversations mid kiss, Minho's smile. He knew he was screwed but he kept his thoughts make a dive into those flashbacks. The way his heart flutters everytime he is reminded of the scenes was beyond him. His touches feels like it was engraved in his body and every kiss was still felt. How soft his lips were and how they were so perfectly molded into his. He's no longer sure whether these thoughts are still because of the comfort he received each time they do it or because he's actually falling for the elder. 

He thought about the times when Minho says and observation that no one would notice but him. How he manage to pull Seungmin back to reality each time he starts to over think to the point it was near out of hand. He smiled with those thoughts and sighed. 

His mind was mostly clouded with the images and the moans and breaths from that afternoon. He will never figure out what his true feelings are but he knows they have to stop sometime soon to give space for their future relationships.

All he can do is watch the things happen in his mind like he's in a drive-thru movie theater. 


End file.
